House of Anubians:The Great Bonding Experience
by firegirl173
Summary: The couples of the Anubis House feel like they are all drifting away from each other. What will they do to fix it? Join them on their wild crazy ride, because as you know, nothing is normal in this house. The first in a series I'm hoping to make. It's not all fluffy bonding. I'm doing all the clichés. But they aren't bad clichés. Just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I promise this is a good story. READ IT! I'm not crazy...Now for the disclaimer!**

**Me: Alfie, do the disclaimer. **

**Alfie: I don't wanna!**

**Me: Do it, or I'll make Amber break up with you in this chapter!**

**Alfie: Firegirl173 does not own House of Anubis.**

**Me: Good boy!'**

**Confessions**

_Third person POV:_

It was a normal Saturday at Anubis House. Well, as normal as it got at that crazy, jacked up house they lived in. All of the couples were currently in the living room, trying to watch a movie. Trying being the operative word. Alfie and Jerome had started a popcorn fight, and it was getting intense. "ALFIE! IF YOU GET POPCORN IN MY HAIR, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!", Amber screamed. Alfie sat down so fast, he fell off the couch. "Yes Amber. Sorry Amber!", he said hurriedly. "You are soo whipped," Jerome snickered, only to turn round to see Mara glaring at him. He sat down even quicker than Alfie. He didn't even make it to the chair, just landed right on the floor. "Look who's whipped now," Fabian grinned. He was sitting on the couch with Nina's head on his lap. "Says you!" Mick snorted. "Nina wears the pants in your relationship!" "Shut up." Fabian grumbled. Nina giggled, and he raised his eyebrows at her. "What?" she asked innocently. When Fabian turned away, she winked at Amber, (who was ignoring Alfie while he desperately tried to get her to talk to him), Mara( Who couldn't stay mad at Jerome), Patricia( Who was in Eddie's lap), and Joy. Yesh. I said JOY. She had apologized to Nina after she started going out with Mick, and the two girls were good friends now.

Suddenly, Amber sat up. "I just realized something!" she exclaimed. "FINALLY!" Jerome and Patricia jumped up, shouting with glee. "Don't be mean, Jerome!" Mara said, pulling him down. "Nice one, Yacker." Eddie smiled, giving her a high five when she sat back down. Nina decided to save Amber. "What is it, Amber?" she asked, getting off of Fabian's lap. She didn't notice his pout, but everyone else did, and they burst out laughing. He blushed so bad, he could be related to a tomato. Amber waited patiently for everyone to stop laughing. "Do you guys know how the other houses see us?" she asked. "The best house here?" Joy asked. "The House of Couples?" Patricia snorted. "The House of Americans?" Nina and Eddie high fived. Patricia and Fabian frowned. Nina and Eddie rolled their eyes. Nina snuggled into Fabian's side and Eddie pulled Patricia down on to his lap. Meanwhile, they others were still guessing. "The House of Pranks?" Jerome and Alfie shouted. Mara and Mick opened their mouth's to speak, but Amber cut them off. "No." she said, addressing the rest of the house.

"As for you two, whatever you were going to say, it was wrong." Jerome and Alfie burst out laughing at Mara and Mick's peeved expressions. Nina shook her head at her blunt friend. Fabian managed to choke out" Cruelty, thy name is Amber!" "I was being nice!" Amber exclaimed. Everyone stopped. And looked at her. And raised their eyebrows at her. "No. You weren't!" Joy snickered. "Whatever, we are getting off topic! the rest of the houses see us as the closest house." Amber sighed. "That's not really true, I mean I don't know Nina very well." Mara said. "No offense Nina!" she added. "None taken." Nina smiled. "We should get to know each other more!" Amber squealed. "Amber, we've been going to school together for years." Fabian pointed out. "I know, but how well do we really know each other?" That shut him up. "Besides, Nina and I haven't been here long." Eddie added. "He's got a point,"Joy admitted. "Well, then why don't we all go upstairs and have a bonding session!" Amber shouted. "Are you insane?" Jerome asked. "No," Amber pouted. Alfie hugged her, and she hugged back. "YES, OFF THE HOOK!" he shouted. "Oh, no you're not. Any last words?" Amber threatened. "I love you?" Alfie asked. "Those words will never save you, at least not from me." Patricia informed the boys. "Or me," Joy added. "Or me, " Mara grinned. "Not me," Nina shook her head. "And most definitely not from Amber," the girls said, motioning towards Amber, who was trying to bang Alfie's head through the floor. Jerome took pity on him.

He went to help. Bad move. Amber took off her shoe and lobbed it at him, hitting him in the head and knocking him to the floor. "I'll get her," Nina sighed, pulling Amber off of Alfie. "Do you want to do this bonding thing or not?" she asked Amber. "Definitely!" "EVERYBODY UPSTAIRS!" she boomed. The gang ran to Nina and Amber's room, wondering what they had gotten themselves into. "Ok, everyone sit!" Amber shouted. Everyone sat. No questions. Amber turned to the door. "Um, Amber, what are you doing?" Eddie asked. "Locking the door, duh!" Amber rolled her eyes. "But, why?" Patricia whined. "So none of you can make a mad dash for the door, obviously." "I wasn't going to do that!" Fabian protested. "Weren't you Fabian? Weren't you?" Nina asked. Fabian looked down. "Yeah, thought so," Joy snickered. "Like we aren't all thinking of it," Mara grumbled. "So, how does this bonding thing work, Ambs?" Mick asked. "It's simple. we just have to tell a heart- wrenching story from our pasts!" Amber smiled. "You have got to be kidding me" Jerome and Nina groaned. "Trust me! Look, if we don't feel closer when it's over, we can go back to being total strangers." "Why don't we just skip the whole bonding-" "No!" Amber screamed. "I need this to work!" "Why?" Jerome whined. "Because you're my friends. And we're the Anubians.**(awesome made up word! ok, I'll go now)** We can't lose touch of each other. We just can't!" Amber looked up, real tears glistening in her eyes. "You know what, I'll go first." Alfie smiled. "Aww, thanks Boo!" Amber grinned. "What heart- wrenching story do you have, jokester?" Eddie grumbled. Alfie just looked at him with a serious face. "Let me start, and you'll find out" he stated seriously. "Ok..." Eddie said.

Third Person POV

"It all started, when I was born really. My dad wanted me to take over the family business. Become an accountant. As soon as I earned to walk, I knew that wasn't what I wanted to do. I was a prankster. A jokester. My dad was, and still is disappointed in me. I know he is, because he's said it. And it hurts. I started becoming withdrawn. I never smiled or laughed. I guess that's why I am such a jokester, can never be serious. I want to give people the laughter I really don't have, to give them the humor I cant see myself. When I got here, it got better. I could really see humor, life seemed funny again. I'm still a disappointment. My parents like my best friend better. They wish he was their son. And I...I couldn't cope with that. But now I can, because you guys have made me see that I am worth something. For the first time in my life, I feel... wanted with you guys. I could never give that up." At the end of his confession, everyone was staring at him. "Mate, I'm...I'm so sorry." Jerome sighed, rubbing his head. "It's fine. I know that I control my life, and if I'm a disappointment, then my parents are the ones who are wrong." "That great Boo!" Amber cried, hugging him. "Now go, sit on the bed. You have been bonded!" she said dramatically. He went. Who's going next? "Mara asked, still reeling from Alfie's confession, and the tortured look on her boyfriend's face. "I guess I will.." Amber said uncertainly. She moved to stand up. Then they heard Victor's voice shouting" It's 10'00! You have five minutes precisely, and then, I want to hear a pin drop!" Everyone rushed off to their rooms, not wanting to get stuck with toilet duty. Each person was thinking to themselves: We are the Anubians. And we are family. They didn't know where the thought came from. Honestly? They didn't care, because they knew it was true.

**That's it for this chapter. R&amp;R, and you get a virtual cookie! (::) (::) (::) Seriously, R&amp;R. The next chapter will be out soon. Maybe. I am a procrastinator, but I will not abandon my stories! Peace out, girl scouts! (And boy scouts. Maybe) Please give me feedback on how to improve future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is the second chapter. I know I said I'm a procrastinator, but I'm not. Much.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Amber, do the disclaimer. **

**Amber: NO!**

**Me: I will destroy all of your make-**

**Amber: FIREGIRL173 DOES NOT OWN HOA. NOW MY MAKEUP! MY PRECIOUS! NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Geez...**

_Third person pov:_

The Anubians woke up, shocked. They didn't realize that what Amber wanted was going to be so heartfelt. But Amber wanted it, and what Amber wanted, Amber got. Everyone knew that. Especially Jerome. His head still hurt where she hit him with her shoe. That thing was like a medieval torture device! Everyone gathered in Amber and Nina's room. "Amber, are you sure you want to keep up with this? Because I am not baring my soul to you people." Jerome groaned.

"So mean, Jerome! We will continue on with this, and when we are done, it will change our lives forever!" Little did she know how right she was. "Who's going next?" Joy asked. "I believe Amber was." Mara said. "Oh, me?" Amber asked weakly. "Oh, now you get cold feet!" Jerome scoffed. "I-I just don't want to go first." "Well, technically, you didn't go first..." Mick started, but trailed off when he met Amber's ferocious glare. "Amber, this whole thing was your idea." Nina said softly. "Yeah, and you made me do it!" Alfie added. "You volunteered to go first!" Amber exclaimed. "Amber, stop stalling." Eddie snapped. "Stalling?" Amber asked. "Yes, stalling." Fabian said. "Stalling..." Amber mumbled. "YES!" Jerome shouted. "Let me get this straight. You think I'm...Stalling?"**(Anyone who names that movie reference gets a virtual cookie!)** Joy glared at her. "YES!" the whole house exclaimed. "Amber, just get on with it." Mara groaned. "How rude." Amber sniffed. "AMBER!" Mick shouted, losing his cool. "FINE!" Amber shouted back.

"It all started when I was eight. My daddy was, and still is, rich, so I had a lot of friends." Nina raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. "I loved them. I didn't realize... they only liked me for my money. I didn't realize it until the first day of my second year of school. We were required to do an activity where we answered questions about my friends. I knew everything about them, and they knew nothing about me. It hurt. I immediately asked to switch schools.

But, every school I went to, it was the same situation. Until I got here. You guys like me for me, not for my money. And when Nina came, it was the same with her. And Eddie, well... eh." She trailed off, waving an uncaring hand in Eddie's general direction. He looked offended. Patricia snickered. "I can't tell you guys how much that means to me." She finished. She went to go sit with Alfie. They were the "Oh, we've already shared our heart-wrenching stories so we are bonded for life group." Or owasohwsswabfl for short.**(That makes no sense...) **Then, she did something that surprised them all. She sat in Alfie's lap.

She put her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Everyone stared at them in disbelief. "Are we dating now?" Alfie asked hopefully. "Is this an answer?" Amber kissed him. "Yeah, that works for me." They turned to the rest of the gang, who was staring in disbelief at the new couple. "Guys?" Amber waved her hand in front of their faces. Jerome was the first to shake himself out of his stupor. "Hey, where are Victor and Trudy?" he asked. "They left." Mara answered. "For how long?" Mick asked, suddenly paying attention. "The whole week." Patricia answered in a "duh" tone. "AMAZEBALLS!" Alfie shouted. "Good, so we won't be interrupted." Amber sighed, relieved. Eddie groaned. Amber's eyes flared. "All right Mr. Pouty Pout." Why don't you go next?" Amber challenged. "Me?" Eddie asked, disbelieving. "Yeah. You obviously want to get it over and done with, so go ahead." Amber snapped. "Ouch.." Fabian snickered. Jerome looked at him in surprise. He wasn't one to say anything remotely clever in the humor department. "Fine." Eddie snapped back.

"I guess my heart-wrenching story starts...um...somewhere. "Nice." Joy snickered. Eddie made a face at her. "As you all know, my dad is Mr. Sweet. He was never around when I was a kid, always sending me away if I got too near. I resented, sometimes even hated him for that. When I came here, I had to relive those feelings all over again. He was never there for me. My mom is awesome, but she's not a dad. Because that would be weird." Mara rolled her eyes, and Mick and Jerome snickered. "I know why he sent me away, now, but it still hurts." he locked eyes with Nina. Fabian pulled her closer to him and she rolled her eyes. Eddie went to sit down. "Who goes next!" Amber squealed. "Definitely not me." Patricia snapped. Amber was about to make her go next, but thought better of it. Trixie could be ruthless when she wanted to. "Fabian! You go!" Amber congratulated herself. "I haven't really had anything heart-wrenching happen to me Amber." Fabian sighed. Alfie and Amber could see in his eyes he was lying. "You're lying. Go." Eddie commanded. Fabian pouted, but stood up. Nina found that adorable. Amber looked at her knowingly and she blushed. "Why are you blushing, Neens?" Fabian asked. Amber burst out laughing, and Nina turned even redder, if possible." No reason!" Fabian looked confused. "Ok?" At that one moment, one thought was running through the minds of all the boys: _Girls..._

"In the school I was in before here, I used to get teased a lot. People called me a nerd, a geek. I would always find things written on my locker. I hated it, and I felt uncool. I never got beat up physically, but the teasing still hurt. That's why I get so upset when Jerome and Patricia call me that." The two in question looked guilty. "On the last day of school, when someone called me a nerd, I asked him what that made him. He said it made him a cool person. I told him that if he was so cool, why didn't he have candy named after him? I held up a packet of Nerds and walked away." Fabian smiled slightly at the memory as he went to sit down. Nina' who had been laughing at that part, looked at him sympathetically. She went to sit in his lap, but Amber stopped her.

"Normally I love a good Fabina moment, but not now. Now sit!" Amber exclaimed. "Amber, I'm not a dog." Nina grumbled. "Are you sure about that?" Jerome snickered. Nina slapped him. "Owwww..." he rubbed his cheek. "That's what you get." Nina huffed, sitting down. "Why doesn't Jerome go next?" Fabian glared at him. Jerome's blue eyes turned into chips of ice. Mara looked at him worriedly. "No." Jerome snapped. "But-" Amber started. "No. I told you I'm not baring my soul to you people." Amber stood up and stomped over to him. "You are going to do it and for heaven's sakes you are going to like it!" A tense silence surrounded the two. Until Eddie broke it. "That's what she said!" he snickered. "EDDIE!" Nina shouted. The Brits**(No offense)** looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Patricia asked. Eddie burst out laughing so hard his face turned red and tears of mirth ran down his face. "Nothing, it means nothing." Nina said nervously. Amber shook her head and turned towards Jerome again. Her eyes landed on the bump on his head, and she smirked. "if you don't want to bare your soul, I could always knock you out with my shoe again." Amber suggested. "NO! I'm good. See, I'm standing. See me standing?" he said desperately. "That's what I thought." Amber smiled sweetly.

"My mother hates me. My father is in jail. My mother put me here when I was five years old. She threw me out of the car and hasn't been back since. My dad never even bothered to write me a letter. You guys wonder why I'm so mean. Well, my parents left me here to rot. And I guess that's what I did." Jerome finished with a sigh. Amber and Mara were crying, Joy and Nina had tears in their eyes, and Patricia looked sad. Jerome sat down. Mara wanted to sit on his lap, but remembered what Amber said to Nina. "Joy." Amber sniffled. "You go next." Joy looked up. "Wait, what?" she asked incredulously. "Please Joy." Mara pleaded. "After Jerome's sad, sad tale, I don't want to hear about anymore suffering." Joy mumbled. Mick wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Nina looked at her sympathetically. "Look, we started this, and we're gonna finish it." Patricia said determinedly. "Trixie's right. We can finish this and then we'll all be close and we can skip around together in a field with unicorns and daises!" Alfie spun around. Amber gave him a weird look. "Did I just hear that?" Eddie asked. Fabian nodded, stunned. "Good, at least I'm not the only one." Eddie mumbled under his breath. "Joy?" Jerome asked.

"Fine. I guess it all started when I came back for the new term. I had just gotten way from my dad, who I thought I could trust, and now, I don't even know who he is anymore. I came back, and found that Nina had replaced me. You all forgot about me. I couldn't handle being betrayed by my own father and my best friends and I just snapped. I now realize that what I did to Nina was inexcusable, and that you guys didn't replace me." She walked over to stand in front of Nina. "Nina? I want to apologize. I really want to be friends and I'm sorry for trying to steal Fabian. I'm dating Mick now and... Can we put it all behind us?" Nina stood up and smiled. "Of course, Joy." Joy smiled back and the two girls hugged. "Am I in a parallel universe?" Fabian asked. Nina and Joy glared at him. "Sorry. Just asking." he said hurriedly. Joy sat back down. Amber smiled at her. "Mara. It's your turn." She stared at Mara with piercing eyes.

"Man, I thought it would be easier to stand up and do this." Mara mumbled. "Ok. So as you all know, my parents are athletes. I was never very sporty. I'm more academic. My parents tried for years to get me to have the same passion about sports that they have. it just never came. Eventually, they gave up. Coincidentally, that year is the same year they sent me here. From then until now, I've always felt that no matter how many times I get straight A's, how many times they tell me otherwise, I'll always be a disappointment to them. And to myself." Mara finished, hanging her head. She sat down(FINALLY!) on Jerome's lap."Mick!" Amber shouted. "Geez, do you have a whole schedule planned out for this?" Mick grumbled as he stood up and faced everyone.

"I like sports." Jerome snorted. Mick glared at him. "I wasn't done! My dad wants me to be a doctor. I never had any interest in going to medical school. I want to be a pro athlete. I know I'm not smart enough to go to medical school. I'm not even smart enough to get a nice nickname, instead of Meathead. I know my dad is disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in myself. But I won't stop, because sports is what I like to do." Mick sat down and pulled Joy onto his lap. "Inspiring!" Nina said. "Speaking of inspiring, Nina, you're going next." Amber ordered. "But..." " After you, Patricia goes and then we can be done with this whole thing if you guys hate it so much." Amber sighed. "Fine." Nina grumbled. She stood up and opened her mouth. But then, the lights went out. For a single moment, everything was silent. And then, Nina screamed. "NINA! What's wrong?" Fabian shouted. The lights flickered to life once again. Nina was cured up in a ball, hyperventilating. "Nina!" Fabian grabbed her and hugged her until she calmed down. Which, might I add, took a while." Why did the lights go off?" Patricia asked in a shaking voice. Everyone looked out the window to see that it was storming. "We were so busy talking, we didn't even notice the storm." Alfie chuckled. Just then, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, making everyone jump. Nina's was the worst. "How did we not notice that?" Amber asked. "Nina, are you okay?" Fabian asked gently. "Yeah, I'm fine." Nina replied, but her body was shaking. "You don't have to do your confession if you don't want to." Amber offered. "No, its fine, I'll do it." Nina answered. She stood up, this time with no blackouts, no screams, and no hyperventilation.

When I was five, my parents died in a car crash. It was storming outside, and the roads were treacherous. They were pulling up in the driveway when the car slipped and hit the pole that the power lines were stung on. The fuse box loosened, but didn't fall, but it did cause a blackout. My parents decided it was safe, so they started to get out of the car. But thy were three seconds too late. The fuse box fell on the car and caught on fire. I could only watch out the window, wishing I could help and feeling like I was burning with them, because that's what I wanted. And you know what kills me? Three seconds. three seconds faster, and they would be alive today. But they aren't." Nina was crying by then, and so were all of the other girls. Yes, even Patricia. Nina sat down on Fabians lap and he held her to him, comforting her. Amber tried to speak, but it took several tries because she was crying, sobbing really, so hard. But it was nothing compared to how hard Nina was crying. "P-Patricia. It's your turn, and then we can be done with this." Amber managed to choke out.

"As you all know, I have a twin named Piper. I've always felt inferior to her because she was a talented musician and I had no strengths at all. My parents paid more attention to her than they did to me. I was always the second twin, even though I was born first. I faded into the background as Piper got all the attention. I was so excited to be here because I had friends who were mine, not hers. i'm glad to have you guys, and i'm not giving that up." Patricia smiled and went to sit on Eddie's lap. "Are we done now?" Alfie asked Amber. "Yeah, I guess." Amber replied. They sat in silence for a while when Nina sat up.

"I feel kinda pathetic." she stated. "Why?" Fabian asked. "Well, for the past half hour, we've been talking about our problems and crying. This is like a group therapy session." The Anubians burst out laughing. "And how does that make you feel?" Eddie(Once he'd controlled his laughter) asked in a fake therapist accent. Nina looked at him, before throwing a pillow at his face. It hit him so hard, he fell off of Amber's bed. "Oh, its on!" he shouted. He threw about five pillows. None of them hit Nina. They hit everyone else, which started a group pillow fight. "That was awesome!" Patricia shouted. "Ya think?" Alfie asked. Amber laughed, and then the group lapsed back into a comfortable silence. "Now what" Eddie asked. "Wanna see if it worked?" Amber asked. "Sure." Eddie replied. "Think about it. Do you feel close now? Like siblings? Like you want to protect us like big brothers or sisters? Search deep in your minds for the answer." Amber said dramatically. "But Amber!" Eddie whined. "I don't wanna search deep in my mind! It's dark and scary in there!" That did it. Everyone burst out laughing for a good five minutes before they calmed down. "Funny Eddie." Amber snickered. "But seriously guys! Do as I say!" Amber exclaimed.

They pondered this for a while, and realized that Amber was right. "Amber, you're right!" Jerome said incredulously. "But, that doesn't mean I'll be nice to anyone outside of out house. I have a reputation to uphold." Jerome sniffed. "What about your sister?" Mara reminded him. "Oh, yeah, her too." Jerome said. Amber squealed. "Now that we're as close as a real house, we can have different house activities! Like couples day, girls/guys day out and whole house day!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Amber." Jerome said slowly. "ARE YOU INSANE?" he screamed. "No." Amber pouted, offended. "We might as well give it a try." Nina offered. "It was Amber's idea to do this, and look how well that turned out." Jerome looked at her. "Yes, Nina. Look how well that turned out." he said sarcastically. Nina glared at him.

Suddenly, Fabian, Amber, Mara, Patricia, Mick, Joy, Jerome, and Alfie started glowing white. "Um, guys? Why are we glowing?" Jerome rolled his eyes. "Well, if I knew that-" "I GET IT JEROME!" Nina and Eddie were staring at each other, horrified. "Guys, do you know what this means?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded. "But we definitely don't like it." Eddie finished her unspoken thought. Then, they white light surrounding the gang began to shoot towards Nina and Eddie. The second it hit them, they collapsed. "Nina!' Fabian shouted. "Come on Weasel, you cant just pass out like that." Patricia said worriedly. Nina and Eddie groaned and sat up. "Nina! Are you okay?" Fabian asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." she smiled at him. "I'm good Yacker, thanks for asking." Eddie muttered sarcastically. Then, Nina and Eddie sat bolt upright, their eyes glazed over. "Guys?" Alfie asked. "We're good." Eddie said. "Eddie, you know what that meant, right?" Nina asked him. "Yeah." he said. "And you know what we have to do, right?" Nina pressed. "Yes, Nina, I know what we need to do." Eddie groaned.

"Guys, we need to initiate Mara, Mick, Jerome, and Joy into Sibuna."

**Ohhh, cliffy! I bet you guys hate me now. But, two chapters in two days, most authors don't do that. If there's no school tomorrow I'll add another chapter. L8ter Gators!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! i'm just kidding I have four. from AMAZING people. Shoutout to purpleducks5 for being one of my first reviewers and an awesome person! Also shoutouts to gummy-bears28 and hoachic12. **

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Eddie, do the disclaimer.**

**Eddie: No, I'm too lazy.**

**Me: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I'VE HAD TO THREATEN TWO PEOPLE TO DO THE DISCLAIMERS, BUT NOT ANYMORE! WHY IS IT SO HARD? Now let me ask you again. will you do the disclaimer?**

**Eddie: Firegirl173 does not own us. *Whispers: i'm to awesome to be owned my her anyway.***

**Me: What was that?**

**Eddie: Nothing!**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Alfie/Jerome: You just got pwned!**

**Eddie: Shut up weirdos.**

_Third person POV_

_"_Nina, why do we need to initiate them into Sibuna?" Fabian asked. "More importantly, why was I glowing?" Jerome brushed Fabian's question aside. "Even more importantly, why did you guys pass out?" Joy interrupted Jerome's question. "We passed out because those white glows around you were your aura's, and they are extremely powerful." Eddie explained looking serious for once. "Does that mean our aura's are more powerful than yours?" Jerome smirked. Nina opened her mouth, but Eddie crushed his hops and dreams. "You wish!" he snickered. "Then why did you pass out?" Jerome shot back. "Because if we felt one of your aura's individually, we would feel nothing but a tingle. But all of your aura's together? Total system overload." Eddie explained. "But what does that mean?" Joy asked. "It means that you guys are all descended from powerful Ancient Egyptian beings." Nina dropped the bomb. "Some pretty powerful chiz." Eddie added. "What is chiz, anyway?" Mara asked. "I think it's a German sausage." Eddie shrugged.

"Why aren't our aura's stronger than yours?" Patricia asked. "Because I am the Paragon." Nina said. "And I am the Osirian." Eddie added. Mick and Mara exploded. "WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TOTALLY LOST HERE? WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE LOOK LIKE THEY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT EXCEPT US?" Nina hung her head. "I promise we'll explain everything. The things you know, and the things you don't." Eddie added. "What do you mean?" Alfie asked, speaking for the first time, though he had snickered at the German sausage comment. "Let us start from the beginning." Nina said. "Alfie and Joy. You are descendants of the Egyptian god Hapi, the god of, well, happy...ness." Nina finished lamely. Alfie and Joy didn't notice. "I'm descended from a god?" Joy asked in amazement. "I'm somebody important?" Alfie added. "Yes. You have the power to give people happiness in their darkest moments. One touch, and they can see the joy in life they may have missed." Nina explained. "Why didn't we notice this before?" Joy asked. "Well, you didn't know who you were before, did you?" Eddie smiled. "Amber. You are descended from Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of love." Nina said. "That makes sense, what with my matchmaking abilities!" Amber squealed. "It's more than that, Amber." Nina explained. "You can will people to fall in or out of love." Everyone else groaned. "ONLY if they have chemistry or if they are not working out, because you will be able to sense that." Nina explained quickly. Amber looked excited to put her new skills to the test.

"Fabian. You are descended from King Tut." Nina told him. "I am?" he asked, looking totally astonished. "You have the power to lead. Lead Sibuna when I cannot." Fabian's face turned from blissful to concerned. "what do you mean?" he asked worriedly. "You know, if I get captured or something." Nina told him.

"Jerome. You are descended from Sekhmet. The goddess of lions, fire and vengeance. You have the power to destroy those who have wronged you and your friends. But Sekhmet is also the goddess of healing. You have the power you heal your friends with one touch, mentally, physically and emotionally." Eddie explained. Jerome looked blissed out. "Oh, the power I'm wielding." he looked in amazement at his own hands. "Don't harm anyone who wronged you as in they stole your lunch money. Prank them. Use your godly powers for people like Rufus and Senkhara." Nina warned. Jerome didn't look happy about it, but he agreed. "Mara. You are descended from Thoth, the god of knowledge." Nina said. "You have no supernatural powers, but now that you know who you are, your intelligence will shoot up to it's natural rate. Only a few points below the god himself." Nina smiled. Mara looked skeptical, but hopeful.

"Mick. You are descended from Horus. The god of war. You have the power to wield any weapon that touches your hands." Mick looked blissed out at the thought. "And Patricia. You are descended from Nepthys, the goddess of the Nile. You have the power to bend water to your will." Patricia smiled at the water based pranks she could now perform. "What about you and Eddie?" Mara asked. "I am descended from Isis, goddess of magic and queen of the gods. And Amneris, her only mortal daughter and high priestess to Anubis." Nina explained. "And I am descended from Osiris, the god of the afterlife." Eddie puffed out his chest proudly. The descendants of Amneris and Isis were chosen by Anubis to become the Paragons, chosen to find and control all the lost relics of Egypt.

"My powers are that I can see spirits of the dead and I can control the relics we find, such as the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis. My locket opens doors that the Paragon is meant to go in." Nina explained. "I am the Osirian. The descendants of Osiris are meant to protect the Paragon at all costs. My powers are that I have visions(Nina has them too) about the future. I have a mental connection with the Paragon, and I can tell when she needs my help. We can both call on the power of the gods." Eddie added. "The paragon and Osirian have this connection not only because they were chosen, but because Amneris and Osiris were supposed to be lovers." Fabian and Patricia stiffened at this. "Only it never happened. Amneris had an affair with King Tut, and ever since, the Paragons have been destined to be with his descendants." Nina smiled at Fabian and he relaxed. "Osiris had an affair with Nepthys. His descendants are destined to be with hers." Eddie smiled at Patricia and she smiled back, relieved. "The Osirians still had to protect the paragons, not because they had to, but because they wanted to. That's how the connection was formed." Nina and Eddie sat back, finished. "You honestly expect me to believe this?" Mara scoffed. "Paragon and Osirian? Prove it." Nina and Eddie's eyes flashed. Nina stepped forward, raising her arms as she did so. She began to glow.

"I am Nina Marie Martin, descendant of Isis and Amneris." As she said this, rainbow wings of light appeared at her sides. The wings of Isis. "I am the Paragon, I have the power to see." Eddie stepped up beside her. "I am Eddie Miller Sweet, descendant of Osiris and Osirian." As he said this, a black staff appeared in his hand. The staff of Osiris. "I am the Protector of the Paragon." he said. "And we will not be ignored." They said in unison. Mara was trembling.

"I believe you now!" she exclaimed. The white glow around Nina and Eddie faded, and they dropped to the ground. "That's tiring." Eddie groaned. "Shut up Eddie, I'm trying to sleep." Nina snapped. "No you're not Nina, get up." Eddie snapped back. "Do we really need to initiate them into Sibuna?" Amber asked.

"You are all very powerful. They would get involved one way or another, especially now that we've told them." Nina said. "Fine, we do it tomorrow." Fabian said. The original Sibuna shared a smile, before Nina and Amber kicked everyone out because they were tired. The soon to be Sibuna smiled quietly to themselves in anticipation for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey** guys, I'm baaack! From an awesome four-day weekend, might I add. Leave reviews people! It's driving me crazy!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Fabian, wanna do the disclaimer.**

**Fabian: But I'm talking to Nina...**

**Me: Fine, I'll be nice and not interrupt your nerd love. Jerome! Do the disclaimer.**

**Jerome: But I'm talking to Mara...**

**Me: You can do that later.**

**Jerome: Firegirl173 does not own us.**

Third Person POV:

Nina grinned. she was glad she could initiate her friends into Sibuna; it would be a lot easier to sneak around at night. Amber was doing the initiation because she wanted to. "Joy, throw Bunsy-Bun into the fire." Amber sighed.

"But he's a replacement! Mick gave him to me." Joy whined. "I had to throw in my signed copy of The Solar System is Your Friend." Fabian reminded her. Joy sighed in defeat and threw the stuffed bunny in the fire. "I hope you're happy."

She pouted. "Very." Amber grinned. "Mick, throw in your signed soccer, I mean football." Nina instructed. "but this is rare!" Mick cried. "I can get you another one, now throw it in!" Nina sighed. Mick looked hesitant, but he threw it in.

"Can you really get me another one?" Mick asked hopefully. "No." Nina said. Jerome and Alfie burst out laughing. "Nina!" Mara shouted, scandalized. "Do you want to be in Sibuna or not?" she asked Mick. "I do." he said. "Well then."

"Jerome, throw in your pranks kit." Fabian said. "No! Without this I am nothing!" Jerome shouted. Nina giggled. "That's what Alfie said about his jesters hat." Jerome glared at her. "You were the one begging us to initiate you. This is the only way you can be initiated. Do you want it or not?" Fabian said sternly. Jerome looked defeated. "Fine." he snapped.

He threw it in the fire with a look of misery on his face. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Until Patricia ruined the moment. "Mara, it's time for your initiation." she said impatiently. "But..." she trailed off, looking at Jerome. "All three of you have hesitated. Do you really want to be in Sibuna?" Alfie asked. "Of course!" all three of them shouted at once. "Throw the report card in Mara." Eddie said sternly.

"But this is my first ever report card! And I got straight A's!" Mara protested. "Do you want to be in Sibuna?" Joy asked slowly. Mara shot her a poisonous look. "Says you! You became a member five minutes ago!" she yelled hotly.

"Mara, I did it." Jerome said. Mara looked at him and her face softened. She threw the report card in and stepped back.**(i'm not gonna have them do the pledge because I'm lazy. But you know what it was. You watched the show. and if you didn't, what are you doing here?)** "You are all official Sibuna members now!" Amber said proudly.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the mystery." Fabian said softly. "With the Paragon and Osirian around, that shouldn't be a problem." Alfie joked. Nina's locket glowed as if agreeing, but no one noticed. **(Ooh, foreshadowing!)**

Nina and Eddie smiled at each other. Patricia and Fabian glared at them. "You know, you two are getting pretty cozy these days." Patricia remarked. "We're the Paragon and the Osirian. We have a mental connection, we're not gonna act like strangers." they defended themselves. "Wait, mental connection?" Fabian narrowed his eyes. "We can speak to each other in our minds." Eddie explained. Fabian and Patricia looked like they were drowning in jealousy. "We're gonna tell you guys a story." Nina said. "We are?" Eddie asked, puzzled. "We will never leave you guys for each other." Nina said to Fabian and Patricia. "It's because we're head over heels for them, right?" Eddie asked. "Partly." Nina answered. "Partly?" Eddie asked. "You don't know what I'm talking about? The curse of Isis?" Nina asked. Eddie shook his head. "How can you not know? You're the Osirian!" Nina shouted. Eddie just stared at her. The others watched with amusement.

"Ok, so Amneris and Osiris were the original Paragon and Osirian. Osiris rescued her from everything, and she started to fall in love with his actions. Osiris could see that, and he deluded himself into believing he loved her too. Isis was furious, and asked Hathor to give her a potion that would make them fall in love with who they were supposed to love. Her, and King Tut. The potion worked, but as an extra measure, Isis cursed their bloodlines and ingrained a deep revulsion in the romantic department between the Paragon and the Osirian. But as a final measure, she cursed them so if they ever fell in love, they would be destroyed. Utterly. Dead." Fabian and Patricia looked at them. "If we ever fall in love, we die?" Eddie asked. "Yeah." Nina replied. "Never gonna happen." Eddie muttered. "Sorry for being so jealous."

Patricia apologized. "It's fine. We're like siblings. all the guys at Anubis are like my brothers. Except Fabian." Nina blushed. "Couples Day is tomorrow!" Amber screamed, out of the blue. "All the couples have to go on dates, and the girls will get dressed up. We are going shopping tomorrow." Joy squealed and Mara smiled slightly. All eyes turned to Nina and Patricia. "Oh, God help me." Nina muttered. "I'm gonna die." Patricia muttered. Fabian hugged Nina and she buried her face in his chest. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ She smiled to herself.

Eddie smirked and wrapped his arm around Patricia. She snuggled into his side. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _She thought begrudgingly.

**You like? REVIEW! PLEASE! ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Couples Day is my next one-shot. I am taking suggestions, if people actually reviewed. Besides the people who actually reviewed. u guys are awesome. **


End file.
